


autumn confession

by honeydewminho



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Confessions, Cute, Gay, M/M, flirty!youngmin, kinda sad, sassy!donghyun, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: "You know..." Youngmin snaps his head towards Donghyun as he listens intently to his words. "You're just like the sky." Donghyun says as he looks at Youngmin."And why is that?" Youngmin asks curious on what he's reason was. "You're unpredictable." His heart skipped a beat."Then... If I'm the sky then, you're my sunshine. Always smiling bright and never fails to make me smile." It was the cheesiest line he have ever heard from Youngmin yet, it was the sweetest.





	autumn confession

**Author's Note:**

> one of my old fics!!!

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" It was another typical afternoon for Youngmin.

 

He was just in time for his shift.

 

"Um, I'd like a choco-banana milkshake, a cheesecake and," He faces him. "I'd like you too." He says with a wink.

 

The person, named as Kim Donghyun, rolls his eyes. "I'm not for sale." He replies. He was basically used to this. Everyday, at the same time, Im Youngmin would order(flirt with him).

 

"Then, are you free?" Youngmin leans forward with his chin on his hand. "I'm worth millions, _baby_." Donghyun bites back.

 

Youngmin remained silent, not sure on how to respond and still dazed that Donghyun called him baby. Donghyun smirks then continues. "Is that all?" He smiles innocently at Youngmin.

 

"Yeah, including you of course." Youngmin says as he winks at him again then went to his booth.

 

As he arrived at his booth, he sits down almost immediately. Feeling the soft leather cushion on his butt, he feels relaxed.

 

After a couple of minutes of playing with his phone, his name was finally called.

 

"Mr. Im Youngmin!" He stands up quickly, wanting to devour the delicious treat right away. "I hope you enjoy it," Youngmin nods then smiles at Donghyun, their hands touching for a moment as Donghyun gives him his order.

 

"I'll enjoy my time with you later too." Youngmin whispers. "I hope you choke and die." Donghyun replies and turns his back on him with a proud smile on his face.

 

"When did he become so sassy?" Youngmin chuckles to himself. As he went back to his booth and devours the tasty, sweet treat in front of him.

 

-

 

Donghyun was on a twenty minute break and wanted to walk around the park so that's what he is doing right now.

 

It was autumn, almost Winter.

 

Donghyun likes all the seasons except Winter. For him, Winter is a season where he feels cold and alone. He would like to spend Winter with someone but, he doesn't know who. Well, not yet.

 

His mind wanders off as he wanders around the park.

 

The leaves were starting to fall from the branches that were once holding them up in place. All the leaves have turned from green to yellow, to orange to brown.

 

Autumn reminds him of life. It shows that life is not forever, just like the trees... We would wither and die. It may have a sad meaning to it but, Donghyun likes it nonetheless.

 

He finds a bench under a big tree and sits on it. The air was slowly becoming more chiller as the days passed by.

 

In front him was a couple holding hands while looking at each other ever-so-lovingly. To be honest, he was jealous. (A/n: me too, donghyun)

 

But, he knows he shouldn't be. His love of his life will soon come, he knows it.

 

If in front of him was a couple, a family of four was on his left. A family consisting of a mother and three children. It's sad that, those children doesn't have a dad but, what can he do? He doesn't have one either.

 

A couple in his front, a family on his left and a lonely guy on his right.

 

He was drinking a milkshake while gazing at the clouds above.

 

Donghyun follows his gaze and saw a heart-shaped cloud begining to drift away. Why does everything seem to be about love today?

 

A boyfriend-girlfriend love, family love, and him and the guy on his left, lonely love.

 

Donghyun takes out his phone and takes a picture of the heart-shaped cloud before it was going to disappear completely.

 

He looks at the guy on his right to see that they were doing the same thing.

 

He's so pretty...

Donghyun thought as he stared at the guy's side view. He was quite familiar to him but, can't recall on exactly who he looked like.

 

He didn't realized that he was staring at him too long until the guy turned and looked at him.

 

Turns out, the guy wasn't just any guy. It was okay if it were someone he knows or someone else but, no. It had to Im flirty Youngmin.

 

Donghyun doesn't hate Youngmin. Well, maybe a little but, it's because he annoys him. Donghyun thinks that Youngmin only flirts around and you know, maybe a fuck boy?

 

With the way Youngmin looks like, he could actually be one.

 

"Donghyunie!" Youngmin exclaims as he approaches him. "Don't call me Donghyunie, Mr. Im." He replies which Youngmin pouts at what he called him.

 

"Mr. Im? Why so formal?" Youngmin asks as he sits beside him without asking permission. It didn't matter though, even if he did ask for permission Donghyun would say 'no'.

 

"I didn't say you could sit next to me." Donghyun retorts. "I know," Youngmin chuckles a little.

 

"What brings you in this part of the park?" Youngmin asks, looking at the sky. "I could ask you the same," Donghyun replies.

 

"I asked you first and I'm older." Youngmin says before Donghyun could give him a witty remark. "I don't care, old man." Donghyun seems to be a genius because he always makes Youngmin speechless with his witty remarks and comebacks.

 

"I'm trying to have a decent conversation with you and here you are, making witty comebacks." Youngmin complains but, sounded as a whine more. "I still don't care, old man." Donghyun replies.

 

"I give up..." Youngmin sighs in defeat.

 

The weather was perfect, at least for Youngmin. It wasn't too sunny nor too cloudy either. It was a beautiful day.

 

"You know..." Youngmin snaps his head towards Donghyun as he listens intently to his words. "You're just like the sky." Donghyun says as he looks at Youngmin.

 

"And why is that?" Youngmin asks curious on what he's reason was. "You're unpredictable." His heart skipped a beat.

 

"Then... If I'm the sky then, you're my sunshine. Always smiling bright and never fails to make me smile." It was the cheesiest line he have ever heard from Youngmin yet, it was the sweetest.

 

"Stop lyin-"

 

"I'm not, you really do." Youngmin interrupts him. Donghyun went back to being silent, not really sure how to respond.

 

"Why?" Donghyun asks, breaking the long silence. "What do you mean?" Youngmin asks confused.

 

"Why do I make you smile when I don't smile that much myself?" Donghyun asks, facing Youngmin. Youngmin's smiling face slowly turns to a sad, full of despair look.

 

Donghyun doesn't know much about Youngmin aside from his name and age but, he feels like they have known each other for how many years now, It's a feeling of nostalgia. Everytime he smiles at him, he just can't seem to stop staring at him.

 

He feels like they have a connection, a special kind of connection.

 

"If only you knew, Donghyun..." Youngmin says, he looked like he was going to cry anytime soon. "Why are you crying?" A tear fell down on Youngmin's cheek without him knowing.

 

"I... Just... I miss you so much." More tears fell. Donghyun was confused but, his heart was beating rapidly. "What do you mean?" Youngmin wipes his tears but, the tears just won't stop.

 

"You'll know soon, Donghyun and when you turn twenty... that's the gift you will receive from me.." Youngmin smiles although it was a sad one. Donghyun just smiles back but, still confused.

 

"Goodbye for now _my_ Donghyun."

 

-

 

After the little encounter with Youngmin, Donghyun can't seem to think of something else other than what he said.

 

How did he know that I'm gonna turn twenty soon? Why did he say that he misses me? Why did he call me as his Donghyun? What am I to him? Questions like those filled Donghyun's mind.

 

As the his mind wanders, the days also passes. As the days passes, his birthday was coming near. He was excited and nervous.

 

During those days, Youngmin would also come and order but, it's not the same as before. The atmosphere was different and he came there lesser.

 

More days passed and it was the day he has been waiting for.

 

**September 17, 2018**

 

It's finally his birthday. His twentieth birthday. His coming of age. He is finally an adult now. He can drink, can go to sleep late, can drive and do other stuffs that adults do.

 

It's his birthday but, nothing happened out of the ordinary. He didn't celebrate instead he worked, no one even greeted him. Well, not one except him.

 

"Happy Birthday, Donghyun." Youngmin says as he gives him a piece of paper. "Open (yeorojwo?) it later," He says.

 

"Thank you for the greeting and how may I help you?" He asks him with a smile. Youngmin mirrored his actions and smiled. "I'd like you to go out with me later." He says then walks out of the shop, leaving him dumbfounded.

 

"His something else..."

 

-

 

Meet me at 4:00 PM in the park where I cried. Call this number when you have arrived. #09XX XXX XXXX Please don't ditch me.

 

That's what Youngmin wrote in the paper so, here Donghyun was. He is currently walking toward the said bench.

 

He was nervous and excited at the same time.

 

He arrived shortly after to see that Youngmin was already waiting for him. He was wearing a black V-neck tee and some faded-blue ripped-jeans. Donghyun was also wearing the same type of outfit.

 

He was wearing a white tee and a pair of black jeans. He slowly comes closer.

 

As if on slow motion, Youngmin turned to his side and their eyes met.

 

Youngmin looked stunning. With the wind blowing, the leaves' color, contrasts of yellow and orange, making him look magical. He looks surreal. Youngmin could say the same thing about Donghyun, too.

 

"Hi, there." Donghyun starts with a smile. "Hello," Youngmin replies.

 

"I'm glad that you didn't ditch me." Youngmin adds which earns a soft slap on the arm and a chuckle from the younger. "I'm not the cruel, you know." He remarks.

 

"I thought you were gonna do another witty remark or something." Youngmin grins as he moves aside to le Donghyun take a seat next to him. "Thank you," Donghyun sing-song as he takes the seat.

 

"Don't you hate me?" Youngmin asks, his voice cracking a bit. "Why would I?" Donghyun replies raising one brow at him.

 

"I don't know... Maybe because I flirt too much?" Youngmin replies with a shrug. "That's true but, it ain't a good reason for me to hate you." Youngmin smiles.

 

"Then, do you know where we are right now?" Youngmin looks at Donghyun with a pleading look. A look that says 'please tell me you do'. "Of course, I do. It's the park where you cried in front of me." Donghyun answers but, instead of smiling, Youngmin frowns in response.

 

"You still don't remember?" Youngmin mutters under his breathe but, it was loud enough for Donghyun to hear it. "Remember what?"

 

"Remember that, this place, this exact same bench, the exact same season... the same month, the exact same date is where and when we met four years ago." Donghyun's eyes were wide.

 

Four years ago? But, I just met him this year...

 

"I think you got the wrong person... I've never met you four years ago. I don't even remember my childhood that much." Donghyun states but, Youngmin just shakes his head.

 

"You're Kim Donghyun. The guy who I met four years ago, the guy who became my boyfriend for a year and a half, my boyfriend who got into an accident, my boyfriend who suffered with amnesia. You're that guy, Donghyun."

 

This was too much for Donghyun to process it all.

 

He was surprised, dumbfounded, he realized. It all makes sense now. Why he feels like he knows Youngmin for years, on why he feels a rush adrenaline, a feel of nostalgia hit him everytime he's with him. It's all because he actually knows him.

 

Donghyun knew he suffered with memory loss but, he never thought that he forgot someone so precious to him.

 

"Are you s-sure?" Donghyun asks, stuttering. "I am one hundred percent sure."  Youngmin replies.

 

"I-i..." Donghyun was speechless. He doesn't know what to say, what to do. Instead of words to come out, tears fell. Donghyun was crying and he doesn't know why.

 

All this time, Youngmin has suffered a lot. Donghyun was too busy coming up with witty remarks to notice that he was actually hurting in the inside.

 

"Don't cry..." Youngmin hugs him gently, not too tight, not too loose, afraid he might break him even more. "It's okay.." He calms him down but, he can't help but also tear up.

 

"Why are you crying?" Youngmin asks. Donghyun sniffs. "I-i... Don't know..." His heart aches. His tears seems to have a mind of it's own.

 

"Don't cry, please..." Youngmin holds him carefully as if he is the most fragile thing in the whole world.

_"I love you,"_

 

It was Autumn and a confession was just made.


End file.
